


【带卡】Sep.

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Senior high school student Kakashi is 17 Obito is 17 Naruto is 17 Sasuke is 16
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 高中生的恋爱故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生的恋爱故事

“爸，我穿什么啊？” 卡卡西瞄了一眼窗外。

 

9月的爱丁堡不是太热，平均气温在8-16°左右。

 

朔茂看向窗外，观察着街上行人的穿搭。朔茂将牙刷从嘴里拿出来，回到卫生间，清理干净后走了出来对着收拾书包的卡卡西说：“你穿个薄毛衣吧，等校服发下来就好说了。”

 

朔茂将卡卡西的薄毛衣拿了出来，又顺便搭了一件黑色休闲裤。

 

“卡卡西，你们今天几点上课？”朔茂看了看表，心想这小子竟一点也不急。

 

“啊，这个啊8:45之前到就行了。”卡卡西接过衣服。

 

“你最好还是早点过去，与水门有个照应。” 现在已经8:00了

 

“水门？就是我的班任？” 卡卡西套上毛衣。

 

“嗯，他这个人蛮不错的，有什么麻烦的问题你就问他。” 

 

朔茂是一位大学讲师，由于工作原因他和卡卡西是最近才搬到爱丁堡的。几年前朔茂认识了水门，水门可以说是很喜欢朔茂的思维方式，在数学这个领域，一直深受他的启发。

 

朔茂搬到这里之后很大程度上是为了卡卡西，朔茂平时经常会和自来也他们几个到其他学校交流，在卡卡西身边的时间就不是那么多，所以朔茂提前联系好水门，让他多加关照，必要的时候也可以上他们家常住。

 

“我走了啊，再见！” 卡卡西向朔茂摆摆手便出了门。

 

卡卡西到了他所在的学校，第一印象还算不错，起码绿化做得很好。

 

这所学校的周边有很多便利店，烘焙屋，隔了一道街那里还有个酒吧，卡卡西不由得很兴奋，虽然自己酒量不是很好，但也不是一杯倒那种类型。朔茂对卡卡西喝酒这件事不是很反对*1，毕竟自己也喝酒，但只要不喝多闹事就行。

 

卡卡西到办公室门前做好心理准备，敲了敲门，便推门进去。

 

“请问...？”卡卡西环视了办公室内的零星的几个人，刚要开口就被人打断了。

 

“啊，你就是卡卡西吧。”一个金发男子朝自己走来，笑容可掬，很是开心。

 

“我是水门，你先在这里坐一会吧，等到上课的时候你和我一起进去，正好第一节是我的课。”男子自顾自的说起来。

 

“嗯。”我还没说我是卡卡西...不过看这发色也能看出来了，卡卡西并不反感水门，他只是觉得水门热情过头了。

 

“哎？你们班的啊，卡卡西是吧，挺帅气的一个小伙子啊。” 一位淡黄色短发女人走过来打量着卡卡西。

 

“我怎么感觉，这孩子这么像朔茂呢？” 女人嘲水门问道。

 

“啊，是啊，这就是朔茂前辈的儿子。很可爱吧。”水门得意的笑笑。

 

卡卡西则是心里犯嘀咕，我可爱？哪有说男孩可爱的道理。

 

“话说回来，朔茂好像和自来也他们过几天要去格拉斯哥，自来也那个家伙整天都在想什么啊！”女人有些烦躁。

 

水门看了眼表，快到点了。“纲手前辈，我先上课去了，再见。”

 

“水门老师，刚才的是...”卡卡西开口想询问刚才那个女人的事。

 

“那个是从大学调回来的纲手前辈，和你父亲，自来也他们是同届的哦。”水门很喜欢卡卡西。

 

水门领着卡卡西到了班级门口，拉开班级的门整个班级顿时静了下来。

 

“这位是卡卡西，我们的新成员，卡卡西介绍一下吧。”水门转头看向卡卡西。

 

“大家好，我是卡卡西，希望能和你们相处愉快。” 很简短的一句介绍。

 

“嘿，是一个帅哥。”井野看向卡卡西，又看了看佐助。

 

切，有什么了不起的。带土盯着卡卡西。

 

“那，卡卡西坐在靠窗倒数第二个位置吧。”水门微笑的看向卡卡西。

 

卡卡西刚入座的时候，前面的人就回头和他打了招呼。

 

“卡卡西，你好，我是迈特凯，以后有什么需要就找我。”凯一脸热情丝毫不比水门差。

 

卡卡西看向右边的位置，是一位扎短马尾的小哥，他好像并没有多说什么，接着那人看了卡卡西一眼，没过一会就撇撇嘴笑着说了一句‘ 我是鹿丸’ 便转过头开始准备第一堂课。

 

卡卡西自然也注意到了回头看他的带土，带土上课时候戴着眼镜，长方形的眼镜也丝毫挡不住他天生的气质，带土发现卡卡西看着他好长时间了，才想起来自己好像有些不礼貌，便慌张的转过头开始听课。

 

第一节是数学课，卡卡西的数学功底不错，盯着黑板看了一会然后看向水门。

 

水门老师还蛮好看的吗。卡卡西突然闪过这么一个念头。卡卡西这才发觉他已经溜号了，并且时间还挺长。

 

他看向坐在他前面的凯，已经趴在了桌子上面，显然是对数学一点也不感兴趣。而前面的带土也用右手杵着腮帮子完全提不起兴趣。反倒是那些小女生很来劲，难道现在的女生都喜欢水门那种男性？但卡卡西却发现有一个粉色头发的少女心思却没在水门身上，她不时的瞄着斜前方的黑发少年，真有意思啊。

 

水门好像注意到卡卡西溜号了，便在他人没注意的情况下扔了个粉笔。

 

卡卡西正看着旁边的人，突然感觉到有什么东西飞过来，便习惯性的顺手一接，一根粉笔头...卡卡西顺着这个方向看去好像所有人都在干他们自己的事情。不过好像有这个东西的，是水门吧。

 

卡卡西下意识的看向水门，发现水门也在看着他，于是抿着嘴笑了笑便继续听课。

 

带土也转过头看向卡卡西，发现了他手中的粉笔头，笑出声来。

 

下课后，水门来到卡卡西身边。

 

“我收到了朔茂前辈的短信，他让我转告你后天他过几天要去格拉斯哥，让你在家好好呆着。”水门很识趣的没有问卡卡西溜号的事情。

 

“啊，恩。”卡卡西面无表情的看向水门。

 

这一整天卡卡西都没发现有什么能提得起兴趣的事，其他老师也并没有注意到自己。这也让卡卡西暗自叹了一口气。

 

放学后，卡卡西离开了学校，他走在大街上想着这么早去哪里看看。

 

“卡卡西，卡卡西。” 

 

卡卡西回头看了一眼，是凯。

 

凯追上卡卡西问他，“你准备去哪啊？”

 

“啊，这个啊，我没想好。”卡卡西看着凯，他好像有用不完的热情。

 

“和我一起去酒吧吧，就是后面那道街那里，怎么样，卡卡西？”凯已经拽着他的胳膊走了。

 

“嗯。”正好卡卡西觉得现在没地方可去，有个人邀请自己熟悉熟悉环境有何乐而不为呢？

 

他们一进酒吧就吸引了很多人，卡卡西再怎么说也是个帅哥的存在，怎么可能不被人注意。凯也早已经将校服脱掉。

 

酒吧里面就像是不分昼夜的存在，即使环境有些幽暗，偶尔被各种颜色的灯光照着，卡卡西听着嘈杂的声音，有些闹耳朵。

 

他们走到了一个角落的位置，刚坐下，凯就向他提议道“卡卡西，既然我们都来了，那么不喝几杯肯定是不行的，那我们就看看谁先醉倒，如何啊？”

 

卡卡西刚想说自己不是太愿意喝酒，更何况酒吧根本也不是专门提供啤酒的啊！但看凯这股子劲就勉强答应了下来。

 

服务生按照凯的意思拿来了几瓶酒，凯付完钱又给了些小费后，便拿瓶起子把这些啤酒全都给弄开。

 

“好了，卡卡西开喝吧。”凯刚要灌酒，便被卡卡西打断了。

 

“既然是比赛，那么我们玩点带彩头的吧。”卡卡西顿时来了兴趣。

 

“喂，那不是凯和那个新来的转学生吗？”井野指向角落。

 

“我们过去瞅瞅去。”小樱提议，于是井野，小樱，带土，和佐助4人便过去看看他们在弄什么。

 

“好啊，那卡卡西你说怎么办？”凯也来了兴致。

 

“谁要是输了，谁就在一个星期内无条件服从对方的要求。” 卡卡西微笑着看着凯。

 

赶过来的4人自然是听见了卡卡西说的话，卡卡西见他们过来也并不感到尴尬。

 

而井野和小樱便当起了裁判，带土和佐助便在一旁看戏。

 

转眼间的功夫，卡卡西已经3杯下去了，面色依旧不改，凯看到这样的卡卡西，并不服输，直接拿起瓶子上来干。

 

“哇塞哇塞，吹瓶啊，卡卡西你也不来一个？”井野怂恿着卡卡西。

 

卡卡西只觉得井野有些咋呼，但也拿起了瓶子。

 

佐助心想，这卡卡西挺行的啊，班里好像没人能和凯对吹的。

 

带土则是有些担心卡卡西，那么弱不禁风的身子还喝什么酒啊，这不是纯属没病找病吗！

 

10分钟过去了，桌子上的空酒瓶变得越来越多。

 

卡卡西喝掉了4瓶。而凯也喝掉了四瓶。

 

几人见卡卡西和凯都有些喝不动了，便赶紧说道“还有一瓶呢，你俩怎么办？”

 

卡卡西觉得彩头是自己提出来的，不能就这么丢面子，于是卡卡西便起开盖子，站起身，直接灌了下去，啤酒有些顺着脖子流了下来，而卡卡西喝完直接将酒瓶子往桌子上一放，发出呯的声响，这一声即使在酒吧这种环境下不算太大，但也是使旁边的很多人回过头。

 

带土看见这副摸样的卡卡西，默默地咽了一口水。

 

卡卡西用手擦了擦嘴，这动作，瞬间使那些人来了兴趣。都上前去凑凑。

 

“你还来吗？”卡卡西脸上泛红，嘴角是掩饰不住的笑意。

 

“怎么不来？”凯有些惊讶，他没想到卡卡西竟然这么能喝。自己又怎么心甘情愿输给他。

 

凯接过小樱递的啤酒，也直接喝了下去，虽说中间停顿了几次，但还是喝完了。两人挣持不下。

 

”这要怎么办呢？“井野看着小樱。小樱也不知所措。

 

两人的样子明显喝不进去了，卡卡西虽然面带微笑，但后劲上来可就不是那么好办了，而凯刚才都是勉强下肚。

 

现在的卡卡西和凯等人被人包围着，桌子上的空酒瓶子一堆，而卡卡西在面色发红，很显然喝了很多。

 

带土想问问卡卡西的状况，于是开了口，“喂，卡卡西，你还好...”没等带土说完，卡卡西就发了话。

 

“凯，算上之前那三杯酒，可是我赢了。”卡卡西得意的笑了笑，双手撑着桌子，他感觉大脑现在有些发晕。

 

“我喝不下去了，那就当你赢了吧。没有下次了。”凯说完便跑到厕所。八成开吐了。

 

带土看到卡卡西这副样子顿时火气就上来了，他直接拉走卡卡西，也不顾井野他们几个的大喊，拨开人群往外面走去。

 

“这家伙，八成是对卡卡西有意思。” 佐助突然冒出来一句。

 

出了酒吧，卡卡西才有些清醒，卡卡西看向带土，但他又不知道他叫什么，“你是...”

 

此时的爱丁堡街道上车辆并不是很多，行人也没有几个。

 

带土架着卡卡西走在街道上，他觉得很有必要要向卡卡西的家长反映这个事情了，他看向卡卡西，脸蛋红红的，整个人都散发着酒香，卡卡西本来也很帅气，这么一弄反而显得有些骚气，带土不禁红了脸，脑海中删了自己几个耳光。想什么呢，清醒一点啊。

 

“喂，卡卡西，你家在哪里啊？” 带土觉得把他放到自己家不是什么好主意。解释起来也会比较麻烦。

 

“咯，我家在Southern。”

 

Southern？那不是自己家的位置吗，那里是别墅区，不过带土也对于卡卡西见怪不怪了。

 

带土架着卡卡西终于到了这里，干脆自己一会也直接回家得了，再给佐助打个电话就行了。

 

“哪个区啊？”

 

“c区，1栋。” 带土瞬间脸黑了，，这不就在自己家对面吗！！！

 

带土的家是c区3栋，正好对着卡卡西家，不过，为什么今早出门没看见卡卡西。以前也没有见过。还是把卡卡西送到家要紧。

 

卡卡西恍惚的开了门，带土把他放在了床上说了一声 我走了 便带上了门。

 

“喂，佐助啊，我把卡卡西带回家了，我就直接回家了，你们爱咋咋地吧！”带土不耐烦的讲着电话。

 

“呦，看不出来啊，你这么快就把人家地址给弄到手了，他家长在家吗？”佐助戏谑的说着，保证自己不笑出声来。  
旁边的小樱和井野早就笑出声了。带土好像没反应过来。

 

“他他家长没在家，你问这个干吗？”对方却挂了电话。

 

带土没想那么多，朝着对面迈开脚步，剥开糖皮，往嘴里塞了个草莓味的糖果球，意外的有些好吃。


	2. Chapter 2

“我回来了！” 带土刚一进门就把书包往门口一放，直接走向客厅，一屁股坐在了沙发上。

 

“怎么今天回来晚了？我记得你们 应该很早就放学了吧。” 斑从厨房慢慢走过来，递了盘水果。

 

“啊，这个啊，放学去打球了。” 带土接过盘子，顺手放在了自己腿上，咽下糖球。拿起遥控器打开了电视，一个眼神也没瞅向斑。

 

斑也知道这个小崽子的态度，每次都是对自己不冷不淡的，便索性回了屋子。

 

带土这时瞅了一眼斑，也知道那老爷子也不想搭理自己，就回过神来，翻看着频道。最终停留在了一个叫‘火影忍者’的动漫上面。带土很喜欢这种热血又富有感情的东西，可能这和他的性格比较像。

 

带土的父母在外出工作时发生了车祸，那年他还很小，只是当时被一个叫做宇智波斑的青年领了回来，就一直到了现在，带土觉得他不能停留在过去，人吗，总是要向前看的。假如你避免不了，就得去忍受。不能忍受生命中注定要忍受的事情，就是软弱和愚蠢的表现。1

 

看着看着，忽然想到了卡卡西，看着电视上那个不良上忍，总觉得他和卡卡西在一定程度上非常相像。

 

卡卡西现在怎么样了，他家长回来了吗，以后可要看好他，不能再让他这么犯傻！带土想到这，脑海里浮现出卡卡西的脸庞。被酒吧里的灯光来回的照射在脸上，多了一丝邪魅。

 

带土猛的摇了摇头，他觉得这个想法很可怕，但是他也不知道会有多么可怕。

 

此时的卡卡西正在床上睡着，突然感到胃里一阵不舒服，便慌忙下了地，跑进卫生间。

 

老爸他还没回来吗...

 

他伏在马桶上，把刚才喝的酒全数吐了出来。不过自己提的这个彩头，还是让卡卡西有些高兴，但他完全不知道到底该让那个青春热血的家伙帮自己做点什么事。

 

吐完之后，卡卡西觉得现在已经好很多了，但是脑袋还是晕晕的，走路的姿势好像随时都要倒地，他缓缓的走向厨房，喝了点水，又转身回到屋里。

 

下周二，好像是......集体活动吧......几点到来着......

 

朔茂回来的时候就看到躺在床上的卡卡西，脸色有些红，用手被在卡卡西脸颊上贴了贴，心里也舒了一口气，还好不是发烧，不过这小子，竟然去喝酒了，卡卡西酒量不是很好，但也绝对不是三杯倒那种类型，否则他也不会贸然答应比试。

 

朔茂打心眼里很疼卡卡西，不仅是因为他是自己的孩子，同时也是对卡卡西的愧疚，卡卡西生下来便没有了母亲，自己这个父亲陪在他身边的时候也不多，很多情况下都是卡卡西自己在打理自己的生活，而朔茂也想为他创造一个良好的条件。

 

但一想到明天就要去格拉斯哥，就有些懊悔的挠了挠头。

 

替卡卡西盖好被子便上了二楼。

 

第二天一早，朔茂便醒了过来，现在才5：20卡卡西还没有起来，于是朔茂订好了闹钟，又留下了早餐和便条便出了门。

 

此时的带土正坐在二楼床前，正好看见了对面房子的银发男人出了门。然后目光一直落在她的身上知道他离开了自己的视野范围内。

 

早出晚归啊，那也不能放任卡卡西一个人吧！虽然说这个年纪确实可以自立了...带土撅起嘴有些愤恨，但他意识到这好像和自己没有什么关系，便停止了对这件事的思考。

 

带土一向起得很早，与‘火影忍者’里面和他长得有些像的男孩正好相反。他昨天去了卡卡西的家，整间屋子很简约，并没有像他们家那样被斑弄得富丽堂皇，反正很有他卡卡西的风格，他的屋子被打扫的很干净，这么干净反而让带土觉得他家长一定有很长时间都不在家。直觉！

 

带土想让卡卡西过几天来自己家里玩，因为斑正好不在，就算是他在的话，也懒得管这些事情。便嘴角大幅度上扬，开开心心的跑下楼去做早餐。

 

吃过饭后，带土看了一眼表，还有25分钟就要上课了，怎么卡卡西还没有起来，不免有些着急。那家伙不会是生病了吧！抱着这样的心里，带土决定他要去卡卡西家里看看。

 

“我上学去了！” 带土对着空气喊了一声便出了门。

 

他跑向对面，上了台阶，已经到门前了！既来之则安之。“叮。”带土按下了门铃。

 

他等了很久还是没有任何动静，于是他又按了一遍，这时，终于有人把门开开了。

 

“卡卡西，你怎么还没起来！” 带土看着眼前的卡卡西，还是昨天放学的那件衣服，根本没有换下来，要不是看他那乱哄哄的头发再加上睡眼惺忪的样子，都不知道他还没起来。

 

“你，你是...” 卡卡西揉了揉眼镜，他觉得眼前的人有些脸熟，好像是昨天上课笑话自己的那个。

 

“我是宇智波带土，你的同学，昨天你喝了酒我把你送回来的，你吃过饭了吗？” 

 

“还没，刚起来。”

 

“总之，你先洗漱换衣服吧，快到点了。” 卡卡西自然是请带土进了家门，在带土参观卡卡西的家时，卡卡西正在快速的洗漱，至于早饭，这种东西有没有都无所谓。等他们二人出门之后距离上课时间只有10分钟了。

 

此时水门还没有来到班级，班级里面差不多都坐齐了。

 

“哎，井野，那个带土和卡卡西好像还没来哎！”

 

“不会吧，那他们不会是...” 井野觉得昨天佐助说的没错，带土那小子肯定是看上卡卡西了。

 

“佐，佐助，那个带土和卡卡西...” 小樱和佐助说话的时候脸有些微红，但佐助根本没有理她的意思。

 

佐助淡然的回过头，果然班级只剩他们两个没有来了。心里暗自嘲笑了他们两个。

 

“小樱，你猜他们会不会昨天在喝完酒之后干些什么事情！” 井野有些按耐不住兴奋。

 

“啊，不不不会吧！”小樱自然是知道井野指的什么意思，不过就算他们两个有可能，但也不会是两个人一起迟到。

 

带土和卡卡西已经到了班级门口了，但是他却发现门开不开，里面的同学也戏谑的瞅着他们。这让带土感到十分不悦。难道一会有老师来上课他们也要......

 

想到这带土觉得有什么地方不对，他偏过头问向卡卡西“今天周几？”

 

“啊，周三啊.” 

 

带土看向卡卡西，他今天里面穿的是白色打底衬衫外面是灰色无袖毛衣，搭配了一条宽松的牛仔裤，还套了件苏格兰格格纹大衣，这家伙绝对是天生的衣服架子！由于嗓子的原因，卡卡西戴了个透气的一次性口罩。

 

“周三！完了，今天第一节自习课啊！根本没有老师会来啊，完蛋了！要冻死了。”

 

“你不去找老师要钥匙吗？”

 

“我不想去找他。” 带土一脸不情愿。卡卡西也能看出他多少有些不愿意接触水门老师。

 

“你要进去吗？”卡卡西问向带土。

 

“你这不是废话吗！”

 

卡卡西示意带土靠边，自己向前走去。

 

带土看着此时的卡卡西，眼神变得有些犀利，不同于以往懒散的样子。

 

“是你让我打开的。”卡卡西来了一句。

 

这时班级的同学们正讨论着门外的两人，突然 砰 的一声使整个班级都静了下来，还有金属掉在地上的声音。卡卡西就这样一脸不在乎的走了进来，而带土则是把眼睛瞪得溜圆，跟着他后面进来了。

 

卡卡西像是没事人一样的坐在了座位上，他看着前桌的凯一副下巴都要掉在地上的神态瞅着自己，好像全班的目光都停留在卡卡西身上。

 

带土回到座位后，想着刚刚卡卡西说的话，‘是你让我打开的。’ 然后他他摆好姿势，抬脚，一脚踹在了门上，砰 的一声，门开了。当然也坏了。

 

“喂！卡卡西，我我我，你你你...” 带土一时说不出话来。

 

“怎么了，不是你让我开开的吗，难不成这么凉的天气你还要在外面站着。” 卡卡西不屑的语气传入带土耳中。

 

“是我让你开的，可是，这...” 带土有些慌乱，他怎么也想不到他卡卡西竟然这么厉害！不止是厉害，更是吓人！

 

下面的同学很为震惊，女孩子们更是觉得这位转学生更帅了。

 

“真麻烦。” 旁边的鹿丸冷不丁的冒出一句。

 

尤其是始作俑者佐助，本想一脸开心的看带土吃瘪的样子，结果却换得了这样一个结果。

 

第二节课之前，水门过来看看班上的情况，他一眼就注意到了那个门，门上的把手部分坏了。

 

“这是...”水门指着那扇门看向同学。

 

“我，我会修好的！” 带土发了话，水门便也不再追究，他看向卡卡西那里，卡卡西正趴在桌面上，侧过头，完全看不见他的脸。

 

“卡卡西，醒一醒，上课了。” 水门走到卡卡西跟前，笑着说着。

 

卡卡西先是‘哐’的用右手砸向桌子，然后极其不情愿的离开桌子。

 

带土现在想起1个小时前，卡卡西给自己开门时的脸色，很不好，但看清楚来人后，便褪去了脸色。

 

水门之前也听朔茂说过，他自己家的小孩起床气很大，便揉了揉卡卡西的头发便离去了。

 

过几天，卡卡西走在走廊的时候就听见了几个女生的闲言碎语。

 

“那个是卡卡西吧！超帅啊！”

 

卡卡西现在心里很好，怎么说女孩子夸她当然是值得高兴的事。

 

“啊，是很帅，不过听说他一脚就能把门踹飞！” 

 

卡卡西现在有点不好了，踹飞？把手不就是坏了吗！哪有飞的道理。

 

“听说他还殴打水门男神！” 卡卡西现在很不好了，我哪里殴打他了！

 

“听说他还和宇智波带土有点关系。” 卡卡西恢复了脸色，是啊，要不是他也不至于把门弄坏。至于关系？同学？朋友？

 

“听说他还是个下面的。” 卡卡西现在很不好了，他知道他们说的他和带土有关系是什么意思了。就算是这样，我也不能是下面的啊。

 

卡卡西现在非常不好。

 

这时一只胳膊环上了他的肩膀。“卡卡西，我们去踢球啊！”

 

带土笑的很灿烂，他现在能感受到带土心率不齐的呼吸，大概是刚跑过来吧。

 

“好啊。”

 

带土一直看着卡卡西，这让隐藏在口罩下的脸有点发红。

 

其实，他，长得还蛮不错的。

 

就这样带土有点像搂着卡卡西的姿势边说边笑的往操场方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

绿茵场地上面已经聚集了几个人，看台上也有很多人，仔细看去，并不是每个人都是来看比赛的，就比如那边的黄毛小子和黑发小子在拉拉扯扯。

 

“鸣人！快给我上去啊！！！” 佐助有些急躁的看着鸣人。

 

“我不要我不要，我还要去见小樱呢！” 鸣人嘟着嘴，一脸不情愿。

 

可恶，偏说现在就要打比赛，人都没凑齐，鸣人这个家伙，佐助看向场地，见到带土已经带着卡卡西来了，卡卡西那个家伙会踢足球？两人又争执了一会鸣人还是乖乖下来了。

 

“鸣人，你要是不和我去比赛，我就把你偷窥女更衣室的事情告诉春野樱！”

 

“啊！！！佐佐助大爷，我和你去和你去，所以，还请千万不要将这件事告诉小樱啊！” 鸣人就差跪地磕两个头了。

 

“呦，这不是卡卡西吗，你怎么过来了？” 佐助拉着鸣人和卡卡西打了个招呼。

 

“带土让我过来的，你们不是缺人吗？” 卡卡西并没有在意这个很友善的小子，反倒是觉得他很有意思，都姓宇智波竟然性格差异那么大。

 

“哎？你为什么要带着口罩？” 被拉着的鸣人指了指自己的脸。

 

“感冒嗓子疼。”

 

“那你还来踢球！”

 

“中场而已，比你们这些前锋好太多了。” 卡卡西很敏锐的看出了这两个人都是前锋。直觉！

 

“这样啊！” 

 

“好了，我们先走吧，别在这里耗时间了。” 佐助心里暗骂鸣人果然就是傻子，卡卡西那家伙分明就是猜的。

 

卡卡西注视着他们那俩人离去的身影，打打闹闹的样子，感觉这样也不错。

 

“喂，卡卡西，一会比完赛了等我会儿，到时候一起去把衣服换了。” 带土冲着卡卡西喊着，带土觉得，正好两家顺路，还不如就一起回去得了，如果有可能的话，可以商讨商讨过几天卡卡西来自己家里住的事情。

 

卡卡西看着带土此时笑容灿烂的神情，头一次觉得这双眼睛的视力是不是好过头了......

 

夕阳渐渐降落到地平线以下，看台上的人也悉数离开了，场地里还能看得见几个人躺在了地上。

 

“卡卡西，你果然很厉害啊！那下铲球太酷了，有时间教教我。”带土躺在地上呈一个大字型，侧过头笑容可掬的看着卡卡西。

 

“啊，我爸教我的，还不赖吧！” 卡卡西扯下碍事的口罩，望着天空，嘴角笑意明显。

 

从带土这个方向能看见卡卡西的眼神里倒映着湛蓝的天空和几缕云彩，脸上竟然有些发红。

 

\--砰砰--

 

“行了，快起来吧，回家赶紧洗个澡，激烈的运动之后马上躺下可不是什么好事！” 气喘吁吁的阿斯玛走过来提醒着二位。

 

“知道了！” 带土坐起身。

 

“球踢得漂亮！” 

 

卡卡西也听见了阿斯玛说的话，语气里有着夸赞与敬意，这种感觉是前所未有的。果然老爸很帅气啊！

 

卡卡西也站起来，看着阿斯玛远去的身影，回过头来对着带土说“不是要去换衣服吗？走吧。”

 

“哦，等等我啊！”

 

再等到两人出来后，操场上已经没有多少人了。

 

“带土，你要不要去吃个饭？” 卡卡西转过头看着他。

 

“啊，可以啊。” 那老爷子还没走吧。

 

“卡卡西，你爸是个什么样的人呢？” 带土自从今天早上发生的事情就很想问卡卡西这个事情了。

 

“他是我一直很尊敬的人，同时我也很仰慕他，他教我的东西很多，同时我们又像是无话不说的好朋友。”

 

带土在过程中一直看着卡卡西，他从没看到过笑的如此好看的卡卡西，仿佛他心里装的都是他爸，融不进第二个人。

 

“可是，他经常出差，即使这这样...”

 

“每个人都会为了自己想创下的生活去努力的，老爸他这么做，也是为了我吧。”卡卡西笑着看向带土。他也丝毫不奇怪为什么带土会知道他父亲经常出差的事。

 

也是，他又不像那老爷子那样，整天往家里一躺，没事浇浇花，修修身，要不然就是找那个男人一起去喝酒，不醉不归...

 

“说起来，我们去哪里吃饭好呢？”

 

“要不，去我家吧。” 卡卡西想了想，由于两人都是学生，去太正式的地方显得太过招摇，又不知道有没有符合自己胃口的食物，干脆就来自己家好了。带土的家也在这附近吧。

 

“哎？好啊！” 太棒了！！带土在心里比划了一个大拇指。

 

现在已经入秋了，凉气钻进衣服里也是不可避免的事情，带土就这么打了2个喷嚏。

 

“你生病了。”

 

“没有，哪有打喷嚏就是生病的啊。不会是你吧！卡卡西。”

 

“怎么会是我啊，再怎么看我都不是那种说病就病的人啊。”

 

一路小吵之后，终于到了卡卡西的家。进门后，卡卡西将他的大衣挂在衣架上，拿出柜子里的棉拖鞋放在了地上，示意带土穿上。

 

“哇，卡卡西，上次来没好好看，原来你家这么干净啊！” 整洁又不显得单调的装修格局，他老爸也很有艺术细胞吗！不像他自己的房间，乱的每次都要被老爷子痛斥和猪圈狗窝一样。就连自己屋子的绿植，叶子也耷拉了下来。

 

“我先去做饭，你看看冰箱里有什么东西觉得好吃，你就拿，等我一会就好。” 卡卡西从冰箱里拿完东西转身便进入了厨房。

 

带土听从他的意见，决定看看卡卡西的冰箱里到底有什么东西，一打开冰箱门，陈列有序的东西便呈现在他的眼前，在第三层的最里面，虽然很不起眼，但是带土立马就发现了那个东西，从冰箱里拿出后，又给自己倒了一杯水，便回到客厅，坐在了沙发上，像他在自己家一样。

 

带土很欣喜卡卡西家竟然有自己爱吃的红豆糕，带土很利索的在第一时间吃完了，之后便打开电视，无聊的换着台。

 

香味越来越大了，直至把整间屋子充满。

 

带土听见了油发出的 滋滋 响声，和卡卡西来回踱步的声音。已经迫不及待尝尝卡卡西的手艺了！

 

“吃饭了！”卡卡西走到客厅，见到带土飞快的跑向厨房，称赞着自己做的食物。但卡卡西却看向了茶几上的装红豆糕的盒子。

 

“带土，你喜欢吃红豆糕？” 卡卡西选择选一种说法。

 

“是啊，没想到你家竟然有！简直是太幸运了！” 带土的腔调充满着喜悦。

 

“啊，那就先吃饭吧。做的煎鱼和盐烧秋刀鱼，还有昨天父亲买的糯米丸子。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯！” 带土等到卡卡西上了桌才小心翼翼的切开自己盘子里的鱼，热腾腾的，冒着气。

 

“卡卡西，你和谁学的做饭啊？” 带土口里塞满了食物。

 

“我前几天去书店买的中国八大菜系和日本料理书。” 卡卡西对秋刀鱼情有独钟，因为之前他爸爸曾经和他一起去钓过鱼。

 

“卡卡西，你也太万能了吧，以后谁要是嫁给你，绝对是享有极大地口福啊！” 带土一边用叉子扒着盘子里的米饭又将煎小鱼送进自己的嘴里。

 

卡卡西只是笑笑看着他，并没有多说什么。

 

“你不给你家长打个电话吗？” 吃完饭后，两人窝在沙发上打着电子游戏。

 

“不用，我刚才看了，家里没人。”

 

“恩？” 卡卡西尽量一心二用。

 

“我家就在你家对面，但是一直没有亮灯，可能他出去了吧。” 带土死死盯着屏幕。

 

真是很专心啊， 他现在的样子，很好看很好看...

 

“恩。”

 

游戏不到一会儿便打完了，卡卡西开始收拾收拾客厅。

 

“你说，你家在我家对面？”

 

“啊，这个啊，其实也不是了，就是隔了一栋而已，今天早上我还看见你父亲了呢，我家二楼那里能看见大半个街道。”

 

“这样啊。你现在和你爸妈住吗？”

 

“不得，我爸妈去世了，我和我家老爷子一起住。” 带土并不觉得这个话题有什么不好，反而这是个增进交流机会的时候。

 

“恩，我也是和我爸一起住的。”

 

卡卡西觉得自己应该换一个话题。

 

“下周二，去哪里来着？”

 

“啊，这次可是个郊游呢，在格拉斯哥哦，一个小时的车程就到了哦！” 其实那里吃的有很多...

 

“格拉斯哥啊...” 

 

“卡卡西，现在天色也不早了，我先回家了，明天见。”

 

“再见。” 

 

随着关门时发出响声，之后的一切都很静很静。又剩下他一个人了，每次都是这样，也应该习惯了才对。

 

格拉斯哥，这样的话有可能会碰到父亲吧。

 

接下来的几天，卡卡西已经习惯了新学校里的生活，凯会时常找卡卡西比拼，卡卡西也用着自己赢来的‘无条件要求’一一回绝，带土也会经常来找他玩，鸣人看见了他也会像他打招呼，他只不过一直不知道小樱和井野都在讨论什么，一会瞅瞅自己，一会瞅瞅别人，又表现出一副惊讶的样子，然后井野还在一旁乐。

 

“卡卡西，明天就要去郊游了，早上8：00在操场集合，别忘了。” 带土搂住卡卡西的肩膀，脸上绽放出大大的笑容。

 

是的，我已经等很久了，这一天终于到了。

 

这一天终于到了啊，应该会很有意思吧。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！”只听见有一个女声大叫着，等到卡卡西和带土往那个方向看去的时候，教室里早已经没有人了。

 

“看来明天要定好闹钟了。” 卡卡西无奈的笑笑。

 

“你不起来我也会提前叫你起来的。” 带土戏谑的看着卡卡西。

 

带土想起自己按门铃那天，卡卡西的表情，果然还是有些后怕啊...

 

水门在这之前就已经交代了明天的事宜，尽量多穿几件衣服，有些凉，还特意的问了问卡卡西有没有什么需要他帮忙的，卡卡西很有礼貌的说着不用了。

 

卡卡西：明天是坐巴士呢，旁边的人，希望不是那个凯和佐助......

 

带土：明天真希望和卡卡西坐一起啊，好像是抢座吧......

 

到时候就要倒数第二排右边的双人座吧！


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，带土将昨天卡卡西给自己的备用钥匙开了门，进去之后发现卡卡西早就起来了，正在做饭。

 

“今天起来挺早啊。” 带土坐在餐厅椅子上看着卡卡西。

 

“毕竟有活动。” 卡卡西一一将早餐摆在桌子上。

 

“还没吃饭吧。”

 

“嗯。” 带土看着眼前金黄的煎蛋和冒油的培根，不由得咽了咽口水。

 

“咱们应该快一点，兴许还能挑一个好的座位。” 卡卡西坐在带土对面，熟练地用着刀叉，将食物送入口中。

 

卡卡西长得蛮好看的吗......带土看着卡卡西嘴角的那颗痣。

 

吃过早餐之后，距离8点还有半个多小时，等到他们到达学校操场后，只有水门一个人在那里翻着什么东西。

 

“哇！双层巴士啊！”

 

“啊，卡卡西，带土，你们这么早就来了啊！” 水门站起身，和他们打着招呼。

 

“一会儿最好在车上休息一会，大约需要1个多小时才能到。”

 

“好的，那个...水门老师，这个位子是随便坐的吗？”

 

“嗯，本来想弄个普通的巴士就好了，但是我联系不到，只能是这种双层的，比普通的稍微小一点。” 水门挠了挠头，不好意思的笑了笑。

 

“太好了，卡卡西我们上去吧。” 还没等卡卡西说完带土就拉着他的手上了第二层，找了个最后的5人座坐了下来。

 

“就坐这吧，咱班也没多少人，行李的话就先放在旁边吧。” 带土拿过卡卡西和他的行李放在一边。

 

卡卡西全程就在一旁看着带土，好像还没从他握住自己的手的那刻缓过来。

 

是从什么时候把他看的不一样的呢......

 

“喂！你们两个，坐在上面要小心一点啊！”

 

“知道了。”

 

上面是露天的，周围有两条栏杆，中间都是空的。可以很好的欣赏外面得景色。这就是为什么带土想要拉着卡卡西上来的原因。

 

距离8点越来越近，班上的人也快到齐了。

 

“双层的啊，怎么不提前告诉我一声啊，哎！上面的是......昨天踢球的那两个啊。” 黄头发的小子看着坐在上面有说有笑的带土和卡卡西。“话说那个叫卡卡西的好像摘口罩了啊！哇！”

 

佐助瞅着上面的那两个人啧啧嘴。

 

我就说他俩一定有问题......

 

“鸣人，你来了。” 水门看着自家的淘小子有些欣喜。

 

水门手里的点名册都已经画满了勾，再介绍完鸣人之后又提出了关于这次旅行的些许建议。

 

“我们这次要去的是格拉斯哥，为期3天，会住在当地的宾馆，你们自己玩的时候一定要注意安全，我们一会将乘坐巴士去那里，大概是有1个多小时的时间，你们可以先休息一下。”

 

“佐助，咱们也快点到上面去吧，你看上面目前就3个人哎！”

 

面对鸣人的死缠烂打，佐助只好妥协，反正自己也不愿意在车厢里待着。

 

他们二人一上来之后，佐助就感受到带土不怀好意的目光，之后便坐在了第二排的位置。

 

带土杵着下巴已然没有之前那般高兴。

 

为什么我和卡卡西上来，鹿丸也要上来啊！他上来也就算了，为什么要坐在我们的斜前方啊，这样什么都能看见了啊！为什么佐助鸣人那俩小子也要上来啊！还好是坐在第二排，真是可恶！

 

卡卡西看着带土一时间不知道该说什么才好。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“啊！没什么，就是有点累。” 也是，昨天为了准备这次的旅行可是没少忙活，早上又想着早点去卡卡西家更是没睡好。

 

“要不现在先睡一小会吧，一会车开了就更难睡着了。” 卡卡西虽然是对着带土说的，心里也觉得自己应该多睡一小会，补个觉。

 

车子缓缓发动着，道路两旁的景色不断变换着，卡卡西对爱丁堡不是很熟悉，觉得新奇极了。正看着风景，觉得肩膀忽然沉了些，一转头就看着原来是带土已经睡着了。卡卡西看着他安静的睡颜有些入了迷，好像是上面的风吹得太凉了，带土的眼皮稍稍动了动。卡卡西小心翼翼的将旁边自己的行李箱打开，找了一件厚的棉服盖在了带土的身上。

 

再抬起头来时，发现斜前方的鹿丸正勾着嘴角瞅着自己，卡卡西立马移过视线，不去看他。

 

“佐助，你看那里，是一乐拉面的分店哎！”

 

“那里那里！他家的寿司好吃极了！还有那个......”

 

鸣人指着外面的店面，一家家告诉佐助关于这些店具体都卖什么好不好吃。佐助也只是看着。

 

“我说你啊！你又不是刚转过来，至于吗，吊车尾的。”

 

“什么吗，我只是想介绍给你啊，很好吃的。”

 

“卡卡西是刚转过来的，他可不像你。” 说完，两个人便往后看去，只见带土靠在卡卡西肩膀上，卡卡西头稍微往后仰，两人都睡着了。

 

“我说啊，佐助，他俩之前就认识吗，看他俩天天好像都在一起。” 鸣人之前通过佐助的原因认识了带土，但是对于卡卡西这个刚转来的，自然是没什么交集。

 

“谁知道呢。”佐助看着他们笑了笑也没再提。

 

此时车内也静悄悄的，没几个人在说话。

 

怎么办呢，好想去找佐助啊......小樱望着窗外，满脑子想的都是佐助，又想起鸣人，忍不住在心里大声咆哮了一下。可恶的鸣人，啊啊啊，偏要去上面干什么啊！

 

驶过蓝色的站盘，没多久就到达目的地了。在水门提醒着的情况下，卡卡西他们也陆陆续续的醒来。

 

“带土，带土，到站了。” 带土揉着惺忪的睡眼，对自己靠在卡卡西身上完全没有什么印象。等到起来时才发现自己身上盖着的好像是卡卡西的衣服。

 

“卡卡西，你的...衣服？”

 

“嗯，看你睡着了，盖了一件。” 卡卡西说话的声音不大，只有他自己知道他说这句话时心里有多么忐忑。

 

“嘿嘿，谢谢啊，我们下去吧。” 带土觉得自己一定是因为那件衣服盖着的原因，要不然现在自己的脸怎么这么烫呢？

 

此后，带土发现佐助鸣人鹿丸看自己的眼神都是意味深长。

 

“为了方便。在车上几乎都是两人一座，旅馆的房间也是二人间，所以分组就按照在车上的座位。”

 

水门带领大家到了一个叫做Lorne的旅馆，领完房卡之后，先将大大小小的行李箱放好，之后在大厅集合。

 

“带这么多孩子肯定很累吧。” 前台工作人员打趣道。

 

“还好吧，总是有不省心的。啊哈哈。”

 

带土在听到他和卡卡西一个房间之后是非常欣喜的，当他转过头发现卡卡西的心情相当不错。当卡卡西对上带土的视线之后，那若隐若现的微笑早已不见了。

 

“我们先要去的是格拉斯哥现代艺术馆，进入馆内一定要小声，其他的我也不想说了。” 水门真的是觉得这些16.17岁的高中生并不用自己操心那么多，都这么大了，但对鸣人怎么也不放心，看着旁边的沉默的佐助，便招招手把他叫了过来。

 

“佐助啊，到时候我可能不和你们在一起，所以鸣人还要拜托给你了。”

 

我比他年龄小吧......佐助在心里默默吐槽，嘴上还是说着：“好的。”

 

把鸣人托付给佐助让水门放心多了。

 

建筑的古希腊风格立柱在丁字路口显得十分的显眼，骑马铜像十分显眼。这让他们一眼就认出了这里。

 

进入馆内，就暖了很多，卡卡西将外面的衣服环拉开，望了望周围。

 

“好了，现在你们可以去自由观光了，现在是10:15,11:30我们在这里集合。”

 

人都散了去，井野，小樱她们跑向里面迫不及待的去看些好玩的东西，鹿丸他们则是找了个地方坐了下来。

 

“我们要不然去看看？” 带土提议道。

 

“嗯。”

 

里面的艺术品弄得有趣极了，尤其是那一扇窗户，外面的景色就像海洋一样，好看极了。带土一边看着艺术品一边看着卡卡西，他觉得这些艺术品在他的眼里都不及卡卡西的一个眼神。

 

上午参观完艺术馆，下午又去了广场，晚上回到旅馆之后，所有人都有些累了，没有过多的交流便回房间休息去了。

 

带土和卡卡西的房间在3楼，对门就是佐助和鸣人，旁边的则是志乃和鹿丸。

 

“带土，我进去洗个澡。”

 

“啊，好，有什么问题叫我。”

 

“知道了。”

 

带土躺在床上，拨弄着手里的遥控器，听到花洒洒水的声音。他想到了今天卡卡西嘴角的一颗小痣，又想到了卡卡西盖在自己身上的衣服，卡卡西刚睡醒的样子，卡卡西看艺术展的神情。大概是过了很久，卫生间里面的水声终于停了下来。

 

“你去洗吗？”

 

带土看见卡卡西身上只围了一条浴巾，头发沾着水软趴趴的耷拉在额前，一改以往的往上翘。

 

“带土？”

 

“我不去了，明天的吧，太累了。”

 

“嗯。” 卡卡西收拾了一下卫生间便躺在了另一张床上。

 

带土看着卡卡西迷迷糊糊的样子，不知道是将他叫起来还是不叫起来才是。于是自己便下了地，从卫生间里面拿出一条毛巾出来，轻轻地卡卡西推起，让他的上半身立起来。手里的毛巾盖在他的头发上，擦拭着。

 

“嗯？” 卡卡西感受到了外界的动静，睁开眼睛，便看到带土在他后面坐着，还帮着自己擦头发。

 

“头发不干就睡觉很不好的，就算再怎么累，起码也要等头发干之后在睡觉啊。” 带土一边揉着卡卡西的头发，一边说着。

 

卡卡西被带土舒服的揉着头发，一股困意顿时袭来，便闭上了眼睛，由着带土的支撑睡了过去。带土发觉卡卡西没有了声音，便往前探去。

 

原来只是睡着了啊......笑意甚是明显。

 

没过多久，带土也熄了灯，准备睡觉，期间一直盯着卡卡西的床铺，看着他蜷在被子里的睡相可爱极了。

 

我也好想睡在那里啊......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点接不上了


End file.
